


mark me, make me yours

by ghostnovels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostnovels/pseuds/ghostnovels
Summary: you're in love with hinata's thick thighs. along with what's in between them.*lowercase intended.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 21





	mark me, make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> reader pronouns are not specified, despite the f/m relationship category tag.

"ahh, fuck."

hinata's quiet whimper cuts through the wet noises of you leaving hickeys on his thighs. 

hand over his mouth, teeth biting hard enough to leave crescent marks into his pretty pale skin. little moans escaping him ever so often.

between his legs, you slowly pump his cock. your lips brushing against it, but never really taking it in your mouth.

your boyfriend doesn't seem to mind, because he's already deep in pleasure just by the smallest touches. hinata was always sensitive, especially during these moments.

"please, just do it alrea- ah!" cutting his sweet plea off by kissing the tip of his pre-cum soaked tip, you glance up. a swell of pride filling you, when you see hinata's red scrunched up face. 

giving small kitten licks to the tip of his cock, hinata loudly keens. the sound echoing in the empty locker room. 

snickering a bit at his reaction, you stop licking to reprimand him. "be quiet there, puppy. don't want anyone hearing your cute moans, now do we?"

immediately, hinata shakes his head 'no'. stuttering out a small apology, "i-i'm sorry." his pretty pink lips form a pout, as his eyes start to water.

with hinata you could never stay mad at him, even when he's being a whiny little baby. he was still your whiny little baby. 

"it's alright, my pretty puppy." you kiss the inside of his thigh, nipping lightly at the skin. "continue your begging and i might give you exactly what you want."

from your words only, hinata releases a soft moan. "yes. okay. please suck my cock, baby. i need it, i need it so bad. you make me feel so good, so fucking good! mhmm!" he trails off on a high pitched whine. 

humming against his thighs, you carry on with marking the area. wanting it to be covered in love bites and hickeys. so much so that he couldn't hide them with his volleyball shorts. let his teammates know. hell, let the fans at his games know. 

hinata was yours. your sweet sensitive little puppy. and you were his, just as much as he was yours.

"only you can make me feel good! please, you're the only one i want, the only one i love. please, baby, please put your mouth on my cock. i need to feel you. wanna feel you, as i cum down your throat. baby, plea- ah, fuck!"

satisfied with your puppy's begging, you give him what he's been craving for from the start. 

"your mouth feels so good, baby! god, i love you so much! so fucking much!" hinata shoves his hips up on a whim, desperation dripping off of him. 

relaxing, you take deep breaths. hinata's length moving in shaky motions into the heat of your mouth. he was moving deep enough that his pubic hair tickles your nose every thrust. 

the feeling of his tip hitting the back of your throat causes you to slightly gag around his dick, but that doesn't deter him. if anything, hinata's movements speed up. riling him up even more, at the way your walls convulse around him. making everything much more tighter. 

hinata's hands move from clutching his pants to your hair. gripping hard, you can feel his nails scratch against your scalp. instead of pulling your hair down onto his cock, hinata's fingers curl into the strands. wrist flicking up, while he grabs.

the feeling makes you moan around his cock. tongue lolling out even more, as your drool drips down to where his balls are. 

between the sloppy face fucking and the vibrations from your moans, hinata cums.

moans and whimpers turning into a near scream of your name. those thick muscular thighs slam shut around your head, holding you in place. while hips quickly move in and out of your mouth, only stopping until he gives one finally thrust deeply in there. ending with a husky low pitched groan, when he collapsed tiredly into the chair.

with hinata's cum still in your mouth, you get up from your bruised knees. plopping yourself onto his lap, facing towards him. using your thumb and index finger, you grip his chin. before you lean in to kiss him, you see his post-orgasmic goofy grin. 

once your mouth touches his, hinata automatically parts his lips. with your tongue, you push the cum into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself. pulling away after all the cum's in hinata's mouth, you watch as the boy is left with his mouth open and tongue full of cum. 

"swallow, puppy."

hinata does so without missing a beat. you reward him with another kiss, this time one much more innocent and sweet. 

"i love you, hinata." you whisper into the kiss. 

the feeling of his smile can be felt on your lips. "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> like my content?   
> i have a tumblr, you can follow and view, as well.
> 
> tumblr : ghostnovels


End file.
